


mercury rising

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: tinysparks [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is whipped, Fluff, Fortune Telling, M/M, Sorry in advance for all the nerd jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't know why mercury is rising, just that he's falling.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: tinysparks [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	mercury rising

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure what to do with my words at first [divination / pliant / folklore], but then this little thing came to mind. :)) Apologies in advance for any pained groaning upon seeing the nerd jokes. :DD Couldn't resist, such is life.
> 
> I don't know any astrology so I definitely got that stuff wrong, but the app I was envisioning being a combination of astrology, MBTI, and other comprehensive personality testing stuff thrown together. [hides]

“It’s _divination_ , Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol looks at Jongin bemused as his friend gives him an indignant look, phone clutched in his hands tightly as if Chanyeol could not be any more offensive, his heart sighing at the sight of Jongin’s oversized sleeves forming cute sweater-paws.

“More like common fortune-telling hocus pocus.” Jongin’s eyes widen comically, a glare overtaking his features. “Wait, is the app free to download?” Chanyeol chuckles. “Okay, maybe a step above fortune-telling because no one conned you into paying for it.”

“Downright criminal.” Jongin mutters. “Your lack of appreciation.”

Chanyeol has a few things he can think of that are far more tragically criminal—the top 3 of his list being the fact that 1) Jongin is too attractive to still be single, 2) Chanyeol has been too cowardly to ask Jongin out even after months of attempting to hype himself up, and 3) see points 1 and 2.

“There’s a time and place and reason for everything.” Jongin says firmly. “And this app just analyzes those little things and gives advice that matches with your cosmic energy.”

Chanyeol somewhat drifts away, nodding in mindless agreement, as Jongin begins to throw out unfamiliar phrases—mercury rising, moon and sun sign. There’s just something about the way Jongin’s mouth— 

“Are you even listening?”

“Something about Mars?”

“Mercury rising.”

Chanyeol attempts to hide his smile behind his hand at the way Jongin’s cheeks become pink-dusted and puff out as he bristles.

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’ll download it, just for you." He teases. "Promise."

"Mmmh." Jongin stares at him unconvincingly.

He nearly forgets about the entirety of their conversation until dayslater, buried in notes detailing the differences between mitosis and meiosis, a distinction he’s sure will be of no use to him in the distant future but seems aggravatingly important right now.

It isn’t until he sees the little purple notification that he even remembers downloading the app.

Fill in your profile to get started!

The cheerful reminder normally wouldn’t have enticed him, but after five hours of cramming biology into his head, Chanyeol admits that it’s appealing.

Chanyeol certainly doesn’t intend to spend until three in the morning filling out the most intense questionnaire he’s ever seen. (He definitely spent too long deciding his favorite ice cream flavor.) But it’s somehow exhilarating, like falling deeper down a rabbit hole, and it’s with great trepidation that Chanyeol finally hits submit.

Tomorrow is the start to a new day and unlocking your potential!

“Did you try it yet?”

“Try what?”

Chanyeol looks up to see Jongin scowling at him. “The app.” Jongin hisses. “Have you?”

“Uhhh, no.” Chanyeol murmurs, swearing under his breath as he flips his next flashcard over only to be greeted by a different answer. “We have midterms tomorrow, Jongin. I’ve barely had time to shove a bagel in my mouth, nevermind look at that app. And food is important to me.”

“Lemme see your phone.” Jongin grabs it from him, and Chanyeol mentally notes to change his passcode. “There. Notifications on. Now each night it’ll give you advice for the next day. And a weekly update.”

“Who knows? Maybe it’ll help with your exams. There’s a section about luck and fortune.”

Chanyeol grumbles. “Unless it can osmosis my biology textbook into my head before tomorrow, I doubt it.”

He softens as he sees Jongin’s frown melt, pliant putty as he continues talking, a dreamy sigh. “It said this week is aligned perfectly for me to bump into my soulmate.” Jongin chews his lip, deflating somewhat. “I’ve been trying to keep an eye out, but I don’t think I’ve met anyone that might possibly be _the one_ all week.”

“Well, there’s still three more days to go.”

Jongin perks up at the reassurance.

Chanyeol doesn’t see the notification until he’s getting ready for bed, and curiosity gets the best of him.

He doesn’t expect it to be quite so...specific.

His luck and fortunes section, exam subsection, tells him that his lucky letters for multiple choice are B and E. (He’s mildly alarmed that an exam subsection exists in the first place.) Apparently, he’s also expected to come into “great indescribable wealth” tomorrow. Chanyeol even glances at his love section, which lo and behold, tells him that he will experience the appearance of his love interest in the guise of a “devil meant to tempt him”. He re-reads it three times just to make sure he’s not dreaming.

Hogwash, a load of hogwash.

Chanyeol falls into a fitful sleep, dreams confusingly filled with someone whispering to him repeatedly that the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell.

The exam does not go as well as he hopes, and Chanyeol stumbles out of the building only to be blinded by the sun four hours later, desperately marking down either B or E for each unknown answer, only to realize by the end that he had ended up spelling ‘B E E’ about ten times.

And things are made worse as he finds himself suddenly on the ground, belongings scattering everywhere.

“I’m sooo sorry, Chanyeol.” Jongin gives him an apologetic look. “I’m in a bit of a rush, so I didn’t see you. Dance club called an emergency dress rehearsal for our show the next week, and—” Chanyeol lets himself be helped up, taking Jongin’s hand gratefully, still somewhat dazed. “—oh, well, it doesn’t matter. How about we get dinner after I finish?” 

Jongin pouts. “I’m going to be ravenous after practice, and there’s this new fancy place I really want to try.” Jongin looks upwards at him, eyes hopeful. “Come with me?”

Chanyeol barely manages to nod, voice squeaky and unused. “—what are you supposed to be?”

Jongin looks at him delightedly. “There’s a piece based on Dante’s Inferno, and I’m playing the devil. Kinda cute, isn’t it?”

“Yes, cute.” Chanyeol agrees as Jongin winks and blows him a parting air kiss.

That’s not quite the word he would have used, more like tempting, but— 

—oh, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> 🔮🎲: "Destiny is a bad gambler."
> 
> Blink once if you missed that both their fortunes came true. *-* Hehe, and I couldn't resist sneaking in a small reference to KOLO. And most importantly, Chanyeol doesn't fail his biology midterm.
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
